A Handful of Justice
by Spatchcock
Summary: Apollo gets mad sometimes because Klavier likes to tease him. Klavier just thinks it's funny. That's why he grabbed his butt.


_Prompt: Klavier squeezes Apollo's ass and Apollo gets really angry and flustered. Bonus point if he ends up punching Klavier and Klavier just grins with blood dripping down his face._

Author's Notes: Done for the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme! Incidentally, it's also my first completed one-shot ever. This fic can be interpreted as gay, weird friendship, or sexual harassment. Take your pick.

Enjoy!

* * *

**A Fistful of Justice**

Klavier found it incredibly funny to see Apollo flustered. The defense attorney already seemed bothered by his mere standing in the doorway.

Apollo glared at the man standing across the room, wondering what the hell the rock star was doing here. Apollo knew why he himself was here at the Wright Anything Agency, drinking a cup of grape juice. He was trying to review his notes in preparation for the continuing trial tomorrow, which happened to be against Klavier Gavin. The case today didn't go so well for Apollo, rendering him into a bad mood. ("You're PMSing this week, aren't you?" Phoenix Wright had quipped helpfully.) What he didn't get was why the enemy was standing in the same room with that smug smile on his face for no good reason.

"Mr. Gavin, you came!" Trucy cheerfully bounded up to the prosecutor, a wide smiled on her face.

"Of course, Fräulein. How could I resist such a kind invitation from a lady?" And in one smooth movement, Klavier lifted Trucy's hand into his own and bowed toward her, well aware of the dark eyes boring holes into his head.

With effort to not use his Chords of Steel, Apollo grumbled, "Trucy, tell me again why you decided to tell Prosecuter Gavin to come to this office. The office for _defense attorneys_."

Trucy pouted. "You sure are in a bad mood, Apollo. I invited him over because we're friends! We'd said we hang out some day."

"Friends? Since when have you two been friends?" Apollo almost yelled. He knew Trucy had somewhat of a crush on the rock star, but he didn't know they were close at all. And now…

He gawked at her. _Were they in cahoots with each other? _"Trucy…!" he choked out.

And was hit in the head with a paper cup. "Don't get any wild ideas!" Trucy looked embarrassed.

Klavier's lips turned up into a smirk. "I see Herr Forehead's ridiculousness isn't limited to the courtroom. You must be sore over today's trial."

Not bothering to grace the blond with a reply, Apollo rolled his eyes and kept silent. Now he remembered why the man annoyed him so much.

Usually he didn't hate Klavier at all, but there were times when Apollo agreed with Ema Skye's description of being a "glimmerous fop." Like whenever he was being an arrogant piss. Even more irritating was the fact that the prosecutor didn't even seem troubled by his feelings toward him. In fact, with that relaxed grin on Klavier's face, Apollo knew the other man was amused.

"Daddy's not here right now, but he'll be back after getting donuts." Trucy said with a giggle. "Would you like to have something to drink? We don't have any alcohol, but there's plenty of grape juice!"

"I'll help myself, thank you," Klavier replied, flashing a white smile.

He turned his head toward Apollo, who turned away and indiscreetly sipped his drink when he realized he was caught staring.

Klavier wanted to laugh. Herr Forehead was even more amusing outside of court. It was…cute. In the way girls were cute when they hid their attraction toward the rock star under mask of anger. (He remembered a Japanese fan teaching him a term for those kinds of girls. _Tsundere_, was it?) He chuckled to himself. There were similarities between him and Ema Skye. Apollo was just so easy to rile up, but at least he didn't throw Snackoos.

And plus, if Herr Forehead really wanted to avoid him, he could have chosen a better spot than standing right next to the juice and cups. The look on his face was hilarious when Klavier started walking in his direction.

"And how have you been doing since the trial, Herr Forehead?" he greeted casually, pouring himself a drink.

Apollo regretted standing next to the counter. Now he had to make conversation with the annoying prosecutor. "Just fine," he grunted. Then immediately he felt bad for being rude. Not on Klavier's behalf, but because Trucy looked at him with a glare. Girl could be scary. So he asked, "And you?"

"Ah, took my hog for back to the investigation site for a little bit before I came to visit Fräulein. It seems like the case may very well end tomorrow. You should prepare yourself wisely." Klavier observed the other man, who was currently leaning on his arms that were propped onto the counter and feigning interest.

His lips twitched upward when an idea popped into his mind. A potentially stupid one, but the prosecutor just itched to try it out.

Keeping his right arm out of view, Klavier sauntered up closer to the defense attorney. "You know, Herr Forehead… There's something people say about preparation…"

Apollo stubbornly looked straight ahead. "Yeah?" he said shortly. "You gonna tell me how I should do my job?"

Klavier kept his face straight. "I was just going to say that not being prepared enough could lead to…unexpected results."

Then he slithered his hand to the other man's rear and grabbed a handful of Apollo Justice.

The reaction was instantaneous. Apollo gasped and shot into the air, spilling juice all over the counter. Red-faced, he turned to face Klavier once he could stand straight and all but shrieked, "_What did you do that for?_"

Biting his lip to keep from bursting out from laughter, Klavier snorted. "You're so entertaining, really! I thought it would be funny."

"Funny?" Apollo repeated with a dumbstruck expression. "You think being an ass to me is funny?"

Klavier gave him a shit-eating grin. "Ja, I think your ass is funny too."

The next thing he knew, he was tripping backward over his feet, holding his nose as it spurted blood and stung as if he got punched.

"Apollo!" Trucy cried out. "You hit Mr. Gavin!"

Oh.

"_You_…" Apollo narrowed his eyes at Klavier's bloody face, holding his shaking fist in front of him. And then he whipped around and stomped off into the other room, slamming the door behind him.

Klavier blinked. He lifted his hand to his eye so he could see how badly he was bleeding. It wasn't the worst he'd ever had, but the rock star had to admit that Apollo could pack a punch.

Meanwhile, Trucy stared, open-mouthed, behind him.

"…Did I come in just a little too late?" Phoenix Wright said from the doorway, one hand still on the knob. Held by his other arm was a box of donuts. He eyed the scene in front of him. "…One person just locked himself in the bathroom , leaving my daughter alone with a man bleeding all over the carpet. Am I wrong to be worried right now?"

Klavier just rolled his head back and let out a long laugh. Then he winced because his face hurt. He'd have to cut back on the smirking tomorrow.

But with Apollo on the other side, it was hard not to smile.


End file.
